Being Stupid KTH Twins X JJK
by JaeGG
Summary: Love is being stupid together.*** Oh, Jungkook... sudah dapat kakaknya, adiknya diembat pula. /Vkook/ Twins V/ Romance / Triangle love/ M
1. Chapter 1

_Ini tema MAINSTREAM & alasan aku bikin ff ini ya karena emang lagi mood aja ehe._

 _Dan...rencana, ini gak akan terlalu panjang. Happy reading~ semoga suka^^_

 _Kalian bisa baca Being Stupid di wattpad karena aku akan lebih cepet update di sana._ _ **Username : kiemaw**_

* * *

 _Paket hemat friday._

Beli satu makanan gratis satu minuman.

 _Oho..._

Jungkook tersenyum lebar di sore ini mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia mendapat bonus.

Uang yang setiap hari disisihkan untuk membeli komik seri terbaru favoritnya tidak akan terpakai banyak lagi.

"Umm...paket friday nya satu." Gigi depan yang terlihat besar itu nampak jelas kala tersenyum lebar ke arah pelayan yang sebenarnya merasa gemas melihat kelakuan manis dari tamunya.

"Ada tambahan lain?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baik, terimakasih."

Jungkook tak membalas, ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi tak menampakkan notifikasi apapun kecuali dari grup receh dengan segala topik tak jelas di dalamnya.

Segala bau ketika Jimin -temannya- dibicarakan, hingga hal berbau ekhem-ekhem dijadikan topik pembicaraan teman-temannya di grup.

Pesanan datang tak lama.  
Sambil bermain ponsel, satu tangan Jungkook memasukkan suapan kecil ke bibirnya sendiri.

Rasa nikmat yang sudah terbayang-bayang sirna seketika saat mulut seseorang dengan cepat melahap potongan daging yang sebelumnya bertengger di sumpit.

 _Hap_

Jungkook membelakakan mata.

 _Sial-_

Baru saja akan mengumpat niatnya terurung kala sosok namja yang sangat amat ia kenal berdiri di samping kursi dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk dan wajah terlampau sangat dekat.

Senyuman itu ..

Senyuman lebar yang tak bisa membuat Jungkook bosan barang sekali saja tiap melihatnya.

Bahkan senyuman itu selalu sukses mengundang bibirnya untuk ikut tersungging ke atas.

"Hyuuung..."  
Jungkook menepak bahu Taehyung, gerakan reflek menghalau pukulan Jungkook tak berhasil karena Jungkook terus saja mencoba mendaratkan pukulan lain agar kena sasaran.

Taehyung dengan cepat duduk di seberang kursi Jungkook.

Keduanya masih tersenyum.

"Hyung kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kau kenapa ada di sini?"

Jungkook tiba-tiba cemberut dibuat-buat.

Jelas dia sebal, Taehyung bertanya seakan tak merasa dosa karena tak memberi kabar terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung tersenyum lagi.

"Sini." Ucap Taehyung datar, tak ada lagi guratan senyum. Satu tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Jungkook mendekat.

"Sini..." gemas sendiri, Taehyung sedikit meninggikan nada bicara.

Perlahan Jungkook memajukan wajah menuruti perintah Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tetap bergeming tak menunjukan pergerakan apapun.

"Emmmuah..." dengan suara yang Taehyung buat sendiri bersamaan satu kecupan kecil mendarat di atas bibir Jungkook yang kini menganga lebar.

Jangankan bibir, matanya pun ikut melebar.

Dan demi apapun, Taehyung kini kembali tersenyum, namun lebih lebar diikuti kekehan puas karena berhasil menggoda Jungkook.

"Hyuuuung..." Jungkook mengeplak punggung tangan Taehyung yang ada di atas meja.

"Habisnya, mulutmu cemberut begitu . Minta kucium, huh?"

Jungkook memutarkan bola mata jengah. Tapi jelas tertawa.

"Hyung aku serius, kenapa hyung ada di sini?"

Jungkook sudah kelebihan percaya diri bahwa Taehyung ke sini karena _feelingnya_ mengatakan bahwa Jungkook sedang ada di sini juga.

Tapi...

"Aku punya janji dengan seseorang."

Ternyata tebakannya meleset.

"Oh, begitu. Punya janji jadi sengaja tidak memberiku kabar?"

Jungkook bersedekap.

"Bukan begitu sayang... Jungkooknya Taehyung, ummm gemas." Taehyung menyubit pipi gembul kelinci itu.

Jungkook mencibir walau dalam hati jelas berteriak ingin. Ingin terus digoda.

"Lalu?"

"Ponselku mati, lihat." Taehyung memperlihatkan ponselnya dengan layar yang menampilkan warna hitam. Mati total.

"Tumben sekali pulang sekolah makan di tempat seperti ini? Memang punya uang?" Taehyung meledek.

Ya, dia sengaja meledek mengingat kekasihnya baru kena hukuman tak diberi uang bekal dari dirinya karena ketahuan jalan dengan teman sekelasnya, Sunbi. Hanya berdua, dan apapula destinasi yang mereka pilih, tebak apa?

Bioskop.

Gelap-gelapan.

Dan bagaimana Taehyung tak menepikan bayangan bahwa keduanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kegelapan bioskop, bisa jadi mereka berpegangan tangan, bersender, berbagi pop corn dan mungkin... berciuman.

Ok yang terakhir sepertinya Jungkook tidak mungkin senekat itu.

Lagipula beberapa kali Jungkook menjelaskan bahwa Sunbi hanya teman dekat bahkan sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Taehyung.

Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi keinginan Taehyung yang berstatus sebagai kekasih harus benar dipenuhi.

Itu tanda sayang bukan?

Dan soal uang, memang betul Taehyung rutin memberikan uang bekal untuk Jungkook.

Sebagai tanda perhatiannya terhadap kekasihnya yang tak diberi uang bekal dari orang tua sebanyak teman-temannya.  
Belum lagi keperluan di kelas yang pasti ada saja untuk dibayar.

 _Heol..._

Maka dari itu, beruntunglah Jungkook bertemu bahkan menjadi orang spesial bagi Taehyung.

"Hyung bisa lihat sendiri menu apa yang ku pesan."

Yep, menu hemat dan paling murah.

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Pesanlah lagi menu apa saja yang kau inginkan."

Binar gembira terpancar jelas.

"Bolehkah?"

Anggukan seraya senyum seakan mengiyakan.

"Ya tentu saja, asal kau bisa bayar."

Muka Jungkook kembali ditekuk.

Apa-apaan Taehyung ini.

Sumpit ditangannya dihentakkan di atas _plate._

"Bercanda, sayang. Kenapa pacarku mudah sekali marah? Aku jadi takut... hiii" Merinding dibuat-buat.

"Hyung ingin bertemu dengan seseorang kan? Lebih baik cari tempat duduk lain, jangan dekat denganku. Aku sedang tak i-"

"Tae."

Satu kata dengan suara berat membuat Jungkook tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mata bulat yang menatap Taehyung kini beralih melihat ke sumber suara.

 _Siapa?_

 _Apaaa?_

Oh Tuhan terlalu banyak pelototan Jungkook di hari ini, kejutan yang kembali datang kali ini adalah seseosok pria yang seenaknya datang tanpa permisi. Tapi..tapi bukan itu intinya. Intinya ia dibuat kaget karena wajah pria itu amat mirip dengan pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, yang membedakan mungkin warna rambut yang berbeda juga sedikit lebih gondrong daripada Taehyung.  
Dan...

Wajahnya tak memperlihatkan raut senang dan bersahabat.

Dan tadi... ia menyebut nama 'Tae'

 _Tae?_

Taehyung maksudnya?

* * *

 **TBC**  
 _Pendek? Yep karena aku cuma ngetik seenaknya :v_

 _kutunggu review kalian^^_


	2. Chapter 2

yang punya wattpad bisa baca langsung di sana karena **aku udah post 6 part di sana** ^^

 **wattpad : kiemaw**

* * *

Tak henti-henti mata bulat penuh tanda tanya melihat ke arah kaca mobil pria yang sedang menyetir dengan rambut blonde dan gaya super semaunya namun keren, ya Jungkook mengakui itu.

Dan jangan terlalu buta sampai tak melihat anting panjang yang dikenakan pada telinga sebelah kiri pria yang beberapa menit lalu diperkenalkan sebagai adik kembar dari kekasihnya sendiri, Taehyung.

Taehyung bilang, namja itu adalah adik kembarnya, selisih 7 menit saling memperebutkan waktu agar bisa keluar lebih dahulu.

Sungguh amat berbeda dari segi penampilan dan Jungkook rasa, sifatnya pun berbeda, sudah sangat kentara terlihat di waktu pertama kali bertemu.

V, namanya, hanya nama panggilan.  
Lagipun, Jungkook tak sampai hati ingin bertanya lebih dalam siapa nama lengkapnya.

Memaklumi, dia dan Taehyung baru 1 bulan menjalin hubungan. Jadi sedikit wajar jika Taehyung tak langsung memberi tahu semua perihal tentang keluarganya, begitupula Jungkook sendiri.

"Kookie..."

Seketika Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan kepada Taehyung yang duduk di samping V.

"Ng?"

"Ya ampun, dari tadi aku memanggilmu."

Jungkook tersenyum kikuk. Semoga saja gelagat dia memperhatikan V dari jok belakang tidak ketahuan.

"Kau mau langsung pulang atau mampir ke apartment?"

Dengar dia tidak mengatakan apartment dengan tambahan kata 'ku' di belakangnya?

Sebenarnya apartment itu sudah Taehyung berikan untuk Jungkook. Mungkin lebih tepatnya apartmen itu milik berdua.

Tapi karena Jungkook masih bersekolah, orang tuanya tidak mengizinkan anak yang dirasa masih butuh dimanjakan itu tinggal terpisah.

Padahal yang Jungkook inginkan hanyalah dimanjakan oleh Taehyung.

"Ap-apartement." Suaranya tiba-tiba mengecil saat ia kembali melihat keca, sial sekali V mendapati dirinya mencuri pandang. Tatapan V berbeda dengan Taehyung. Benar-benar dingin, atau hanya perasaan Jungkook saja? Bisa jadi hanya karena mereka baru bertemu, mungkin saja kan kedepannya V menjadi lebih hangat.

Taehyung masih enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan di depan tak mengetahui kedua manusia di samping & belakangnya sedang beradu pandang.

Hingga Jungkook tak lagi merasa kuat menatap lama-lama lalu membuang muka ke sembarang arah.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung ke apartment."

Selagi Taehyung menunjukan arah jalan, Jungkook makin beringsut ke pojokan, tak berani lagi melihat V.

Berdiri di hadapan pintu apartment dengan langkah tak pasti, Jungkook memikirkan apakah ia benar sadar saat mengatakan tak ingin langsung pulang dan memilih ke apartment.

Bukan karena tak terbiasa, hampir setiap waktu dia habiskan waktu senggangnya di apartmen ini bersama Taehyung. Tapi lain hal jika ada sosok lain di antara mereka berdua, dan V lah yang membuatnya luar biasa canggung.

Jika Taehyung menyadari gerak-gerik Jungkook, dia bisa tahu bahwa kekasihnya tak banyak bicara selagi dalam perjalanan hingga sampai di sini.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung tak memperhatikan itu.

Mereka bertiga menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa empuk.

Taehyung memilih duduk di sofa single. Membiarkan Jungkook duduk berdua di sofa panjang bersama V.

Beberapa persekon detik terlewat untuk mengambil napas sejenak.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa?"

Taehyung memang tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orang tua berserta adiknya.

"Baik."

 _Demi apa? Demi apa dia bisa sesingkat itu menjawabnya dengan wajah datar pula._

Jungkook bergumam dalam hati.

"Nah, kookie. Mulai hari ini V akan tinggal di apartment kita. Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, V memasang wajah terkejut saat mendengar 'apartment kita'

Tapi terlalu enggan menanyakan pertanyaan yang bersarang 'maksudmu apa apartment kita? Kalian sudah merencanakan rumah masa depan?'

Jungkook mengangguk ragu, wajar ada rasa ketidak inginan, tapi tak mungkin juga Jungkook menolak, bagaimanapun juga tempat yang disebut apartment kita ini sepenuhnya dibeli dengan uang Taehyung.

"Dimana toilet?" V bertanya.

"Kau bisa pakai toilet di kamar sana atau di situ." Jawab taehyung.

Akhirnya...

Akhirnya Jungkook diberi kesempatan lagi mendapatkan waktu dimana tak ada V.  
Ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya sesuatu.

Taehyung mengerang pelan merasa sakit karena pahanya terbentur keras kayu sofa saat Jungkook tanpa aba-aba menghempaskan bokongnya di atas kedua paha Taehyung.

Mereka saling berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hyung... kau yakin dia adik kembarmu?"

Jungkook bertanya penuh selidik.

Wajah V dan Taehyung terlampau mirip tapi entah kenapa Jungkook enggan mengakui bahwa mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar.

Taehyung seperti biasa menampilkan senyum lebar seraya mengangguk.

"Dia...dia amat berbeda denganmu." Seperti bisikan di tengah kesunyian, sejujurnya Jungkook merasa tak enak mengatakan ini.

Taehyung mengerti maksud berbeda di sini.

Taehyung membelai rambut Jungkook, membenarkan poni yang menutupi sebagian matanya.  
Dia sama sekali tak keberatan atas kejujuran Jungkook tadi, karena kekasihnya bukanlah orang pertama yang mengatakan bahwa kepribadian mereka berdua berbeda.

"V memang seperti itu, sayang. Tapi jangan menganggap bahwa dia orang yang sombong atau apapun penilaian burukmu terhadapnya. Dia hanya tak senang banyak bicara."

"Tapi, dia baik kan?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"Tentu saja, aku kan baik, pasti adikku juga baik."

Mendengar itu membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya V tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Jungkook mendusel hidung bangirnya ke hidung Taehyung. Tak sadar bahwa V sudah kembali duduk di posisi semula dengan pandangan tak acuh mencoba melihat ke arah lain.

"Kalau baik, berarti besok aku sudah dapat uang bekal dari hyung lagi dong?" Jungkook mencoba merajuk.

"Coba kau minta ke V hyung." Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung yang melihat ke belakang.

Mendengar namanya disebut, V berbalik menatap kedua manusia itu.

Barulah saat itu Jungkook sadar bahwa V sudah kembali.

Dengan gerakan cepat hendak bangun dari pangkuan namun Taehyung tahan kedua pahanya agar tak berpindah dan tetap di posisi.

"Hyuuung." Jungkook mendesis memerintahkan Taehyung melepasnya, dia kan malu jika bermesaraan di depan V. Ia takut jika V berpikiran macam-macam mengenai Jungkook.

Taehyung akhirnya melepas Jungkook sambil tertawa, membiarkan jungkook duduk di samping V.

"Berapa lama kau cuti kuliah?"

Taehyung kembali membuka topik baru untuk dibicarakan.

"Sekitar 6 bulan." Jawab seperlunya.

Jangan bilang... jangan bilang V hyung akan menetap di sini selama 6 bulan.

Wajah Jungkook pucat pasi dengan tubuh menegang.

Dan V bisa menyadari itu meski hanya melihatnya dari samping.  
Dia tidaklah bodoh menyimpulkan jika Jungkook ragu menyetujui dirinya tinggal di sini.

Ya Tuhan, aku memang belum mengenal V hyung, Tae hyung juga mengatakan bahwa dia orang yang baik, tapi entah kenapa aku seperti punya firasat buruk jika dia tinggal di sini terlalu lama.

 **T**

B

C


End file.
